The Boy
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Selected scene from a longer story, as of now in process, introducing the Mikaelsen heir. Set a few years after the baby is born. Caroline is caught up in supernatural wars and ends up in a New Orleans cell. Where she meets the boy. Just an idea... also inspired from another fandom. Points to readers who'd recognize it. possible OOC. OS augmented. R&R.
1. The Boy

**_AN : Don't own the characters – TVD rules. Extract from a longer (unfinished as of now) story introducing the Mikaelsen heir. Set a few years after the baby is born. Caroline is caught up in supernatural wars and ends up in a New Orleans cell. Where she meets the boy. Just an idea... also inspired from another fandom. Points to readers who'd recognize it._**

**THE BOY**

The kid didn't look older than four years old. Caroline didn't need translation as to who he was. His dark chestnut hair and amazing blue-green eyes told everything she needed to know about him. She was looking at Nathan Mikaelsen, son to Hayley and Klaus. She smiled. Granted, he was more than cute. He was considering her with a very serious air.

« Are you an angel ? »

Caroline shook her head, smiling.

« No. I'm a vampire. »

He came closer, holding a small stuffed animal in his hand. So gloriously a kid, Caroline thought.

« Why are you in a cell then if you're one of us. »

She smiled.

« I didn't obey rules.

-Why ?

-I didn't like them.

-Why ? »

She grinned wider.

« That rule was unfair to people I know.

-And you protected them.

-I tried.

-I don't like rules either. »

Caroline smiled, reminded of so many kids she knew. Nathan sat down crosslegged in front of her cell.

« Can I stay here for a while ?

-Why ?

-I'm hiding from Aunt Bekah.

-Why ? »

He pulled a face.

« I drew a picture with her make-up. »

Caroline chuckled.

« You're going to be fine, Nathan.

-Nice people call me Nate.

-I'm Caroline.

-I saw you before in Dad's paintings. You're very pretty.

-Thank you. While in hiding, you're welcome to stay here. »

The little boy grinned.

« Do you know stories ?

-I know some.

-Tell me one. »

Caroline got closer to the bars of her cell and started the story. By the end of it, Nathan was sitting back on the wall near her door and she was sitting just a dozen inches from him on the other side.

« That's a good story.

-Thank you. Some of it happened for real, you know ?

-You mean, you've been on adventures ?

-A few. But I'm sure your family has plenty more to tell...

-They don't have time...

-Nate. Have you even asked them ? »

The little boy smiled.

« You think I can ?

-You bet.

-I like you, Caroline.

-Everybody likes her, mate. »

Nathan lifted his eyes to his father and grinned.

« Time to go.

-Aunt Bekah still looking for me ?

-Just say you're sorry. » Klaus advised.

Nathan turned to his new friend's cell.

« I'll see you later ?

-Don't get yourself in trouble.

-You too. »

He grinned and ran out. Caroline shook her head, very much amused.

« Caroline. » Klaus whispered in disbelief.

She turned to him and stood up, seeing the unshed tears in his eyes.

« He loves you already, he sighed.

-Your son is awesome, Klaus. Really. You're a great father. »

In a flash, the door to her cell was opened and Klaus was pinning her against the wall.

« Caroline, I need you. Without you...

-Without me, you're dealing just fine.

-No. I want you by my side.

-Can't. I need someone to be selfish with. And I can't ask you that. I can't. So, I'm going to be selfish on my own and find happiness by living my life the way I planned it.

-Do you love me ? »

She searched his eyes and answered simply.

« Yes. »

He stepped back, searching her face. Caroline stopped thinking. He flashed back to her and kissed her long and hard. When he pulled away, he cupped her face.

« Sorry, love. I can't let you go. »

He pulled her with him out of the cell, kissing the living daylights out of her.

xxx

_As usual, let me know...  
In my head, the baby could be a girl, but I'd much rather he was a boy. And just so you know, to me, that baby can not be named anything else than Nathan « Nate » Mikaelsen._


	2. Nathan

**_AN : Thank you for the kind reviews, the following, the favouriting. I'm so glad you liked it. Kudos to you guys.  
Still don't own the Mikaelsen characters and Sophie Devereaux, gueststarring in here - she's awesome, nough said. And sorry about that - but Nate Mikaelsen keeps tormenting me so I come play with him. Here's how I envision Nathan giving his loyalty to his father. I'm so in love with that kid and he's unborn yet. If 'the Originals' makes the baby a daughter, I won't be mad - it has some interesting possibilities but my fanfic writer's heart belongs to the awesome Nathan Mikaelsen. [I'll definitely be mad if they end up killing the baby for plot advancement (too soapy then)]. __  
_**

**_xxx_**

**_NATHAN_**

« The boy is mortal, Niklaus.

-Courtesy of his mother, I presume. »

Elijah didn't answer. Klaus nodded, straining his eyes on New Orleans. He gripped the banister as for dear life. His son was mortal. He would die and be lost to him. Fear would never leave then. Never.

xxx

No one could help caring for Nathan. He was just that sunny, kind, smiling child, never sad, never dark, never afraid.

« Dad ! »

A living fireball of energy. Elijah would often smile, reminded of their younger brother Kol. Even Klaus had to admit – there was something of the mischievous late Mikaelsen in the younger one. But most of all, Nathan was kind and genuine. And all in all, he had the undivided love of all the Mikaelsen family – his father included. Hayley couldn't say the same. But Klaus was so certain Nathan would turn his back on him when he discovered his truth. So here is what happened when the kid did.

xxx

New Orleans was basking in the glory of a late summer afternoon. Father and son were at the _Short Spell_. Nathan was telling his father the story of what happened to Stefan his latest prank and Klaus was about to chide him somehow, when he caught in the corner of his eye Sophie gesturing to him. He slowly turned around. Three people had entered the _Short spell_. Vampires no doubt.

« You're not welcome, here » Sophie said bravely.

They were wearing the half-sun sign Marcel had chosen for his allies before entering open rebellion.

« The truce was short lived. » Klaus whispered.

Nathan leaned forward.

« What's happening, Dad ? »

He stood slowly.

« Sophie. »

The young witch nodded and came to Nathan. The three vampires had not moved.

« Take him back.

-Will do. »

He smiled, as she left by the backdoor. Loyalty was not that hard to earn.

« Just three ? Is Marcel running low on fighters ?

-You don't own us, hybrid. We'll always fight.

-Can't do that if you're dead, mate. »

They were eerily calm. The door behind him opened again. The vampire leader grinned.

« You're outnumbered. »

Klaus didn't need to turn around to know that Sophie had been forced back inside with Nathan.

« Hand the boy over, witch. And you'll live. »

Sophie called on her magic, as she pulled Nathan behind the counter.

« Always good to have a back-up plan, right. »

Klaus smiled.

« Sophie. Priority of life. »

She nodded. The vampires grinned.

« Guys, we're going to take the royal family out in a single sweep.

-Nate, get down. »

The vampire closest to the door whistled and a dozen more figures appeared in the street. Marcel had stepped up his murder attempts on Nathan. Five years had not taught him anything. The attack started swiftly but not quick enough. The first three vampires were dead by the time the fourth went in the door. The others were stuck outside with the no-invite rule. Klaus pushed the door open and less than five minutes later, the last two survivors were out running away from the hybrid. The street was littered with corpses – there were just ten of them, but he had not been restrained about it. Even he could define it as gruesome. And at the window of the Short Spell, he found his son's blue-green eyes, so identical to his, frozen in a sort of shock.

« Nate ! No. » he heard Sophie.

The door opened again and out came his son, around three feet tall, just five years old. He barely took in the mostly red scene before running to his father.

« Dad ! »

He was still trembling, but Nathan wrapped his arms around him.

« You okay ? » the boy lifted his eyes to him. « Your eyes look funny. »

He realized his hybrid face was still on and not leaving. Sophie appeared at the door, apparently wary of the outcome. He stooped down to be level with his son. Nathan was looking at him with curiosity. The moment looked frozen in time and space.

« Nate...

-You're really part vampire, part wolf... » he wondered.

Klaus felt the world crumble on him. Nathan put his hands on his shoulders.

« Dad...You're awesome. » he grinned.

Four words. That's all it took. Klaus wrapped his son in his arms.

« I can't lose you, Nate.

-You were afraid ? »

Klaus met his son's eyes and nodded.

« They were more. » Nathan observed, turning to the street and the corpses.

-No one messes with our family, mate. »

Nathan nodded gravely. Klaus grinned and ruffled his son's hair.

« Dad ! » the little boy protested cheerfully.

And that sound was enough to sweep away the fear. Sophie grinned at their antics, shaking her head.

« Niklaus. » she chuckled.

His eyes met hers. Sophie held out a hand and set all the corpses on fire. Nathan turned around, wide-eyed. Klaus thanked her with a nod.

« Nate. Time to go.

-Bye, Sophie. »

She smiled but she couldn't help hearing Nathan.

« Dad, we're pals, right ? Always and forever, right ? »

Sophie watched them walk away in the sunset, going back to the Mikaelsen mansion. Nathan was truly one of a kind.

« One of a kind, kid. »

XXX

**_As usual, let me know... and kudos to those of you who find out which other fandom crossed this one-shot path.  
_**


End file.
